


An Informal Formal

by impendingdeity



Category: the 1975 - Fandom
Genre: Again, Cute, High school Boyfriends, I'm not adding gabbys name in the character thing bc she can suck my big toe, M/M, Prom boyfriends, didnt proof read, part one, part two will be prom night, soft, theyre virgins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:24:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impendingdeity/pseuds/impendingdeity
Summary: George and Matty wasted their money on prom tickets. Turns out, the school doesn't allow same sex couples. This is a bumpy heterosexual ride from start to finish with these two.





	An Informal Formal

'Well, what do we do now?'  
'I'm not pretending to be straight for one fuckin' night, George.'  
'You did it in grade 9. What's so different now?'

The two boys were bickering in Matty's bedroom, feeling terrible about wasting £100. Prom was a week away, so that meant stakes were high currently. Matty had started a fad diet to look sliming in his revealing black gown while George had given up smoking for a bit. Didn't want his car to smell like weed, nor did he want his outfit to be ruined by the smell. (Also because Matty told him to.) The school forgot to inform them a month ago when they bought their tickets that couples had to be different sexes, not the same. It was now the Saturday before the event that they received an automated email from the headmaster stating, in bold font: 'NO SAME SEX COUPLES.' This pissed the hell out of Matty and was halfway out the door to complain to his mom before George stopped him, explaining where they are now.

'I'm not fucking straight, George.'

'Just return your dress.. sell our tickets, okay?'

'I'm not doing that either. Do you know how much overtime I had to work to pay for this dammed thing?'

He held up his long evening gown, a twinkle still in his eye about the garment.

'Put it one of those websites. Sell it more than retail.'

'I'm not doing that either! This is our night, I'm not gonna let some homophobic school ruin it. I'd thought you'd be carrying a pitchfork and fire toward the school right now.' Matty scoffed and turned his attention to himself in the mirror. 

George sighed. He walked over to his petit boyfriend and cupped his face in his hands.

'Baby, I'm just as upset about this as you are. We wasted money on these shit pieces of paper and we can't even go.' He could obviously see the anger fueling in Matty's eyes. 'It's just a dress up night, babe. We can have that at my house, yeah?'

The only reason why Matty was seething with rage was because he had something special planned that night. After their night of dancing and drinking, Matty would bring back his darling ditz of a boyfriend back to his bedroom that was laced with red roses on his perfectly white sheets. The room would be illuminated by hundreds of candles and a bottle of champagne would be waiting in a bucket of ice. It would be the perfect way to end the night. Now it looks like it's gone all to hell. 

George could see the heartbroken expression on Matty's face. He knew that his boyfriend didn't particularly like to admit giving up and that his mind ran a mile a minute. The room started to sound like a heavy piece of machinery starting up. This is when George knows when to shut up and let Matty think. He sat on the bed, watching the mastermind at work. 

Matty pulled a single curl to wrap and unravel around his finger, his teeth sinking into his chapped lips and his free hand rubbing his cheek. He didn't come up with simple, one step plans, no. He had an entire process on how something was going to go. The exact dialogue, the appropriate time and how it was going to be executed. His lip was now drawing blood from his intense biting. 

'Reckon that Gabby girl has a crush on me?'

'Excuse me?'

Matty sighed. He hated repeating himself for it made him sound stupid.

'She's the one floating around Ross at our table. You know, blonde?'

'She'd have a crush on Ross, not you love.'

Another sigh. Matty felt like George wasn't getting it.

'Say if I... chat her up? Give her your ticket? You can find someone else.'

'Like hell you will! You aren't gonna leave me in the dust for some broad to take!'

'Oh shut up. You were all about me becoming hetro a few moments ago, George.'

The room returned to its dull silence. It wasn't a terrible idea, George thought. The only girl he's been with was one before Matty. He reckoned it'd be weird to randomly appear out of nowhere on her doorstep asking her to be his date. Girls made him nervous. George either loved too much, which drove them away, or loved too little to make them stay. This was different with Matty, though. They have been together for majority of last years school year and this one. Matty had stated early on in their relationship that he wanted to take it slow. It took them three months before they even pecked each other on the lips. This didn't bother George, though. He was surprised that the relationship was going at a slower pace than his others. He wanted to make Matty feel right, but not in the overly used cliche predicament of prom. He was going to rent out a restaurant, get his boy wined and dined and take him back to his basement, which would be set up in this bright manner. White sheets, low lights and Mozart or something playing in the back. George would appreciate this more than the superficial night of prom. He craved something real than having a room filled with his classmates and shitty music. But, alas. He couldn't resist seeing the gleam in Matty's eyes wearing his gown. George decided he'd sleep on it, telling Matty they'd work it out in the morning.   
His large hands placed the most delicate of blankets on Matty's body. George placed a wet kiss atop of his forehead and embarked on the journey to leave his house via window.

'George?'

'Yes, my love?'

'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

~

Matty had mustered to grab anything in his closet that proclaimed him as a straight male. He had his beaten up leather jacket, his black ripped jeans and loose fitting white tee. The only thing that didn't look right on him was his hair. His curls were bouncy and buoyant as usual, but after thinking back on his detrimental heterosexual decisions, girls usually digged it when his hair was straight and slicked back. After about twenty minutes and a burnt ear, Matty knew his look was complete. He primped himself in the mirror. This look wouldn't have been such a problem in year 9, but he knew it'll send shockwaves across his friend group. Matty stumbled out the door with his now grey boots and a cigarette behind his ear. 'Be cool.' He reminded himself. 'You'll be fine.' With his slight pep talk he was already in the courtyard, desperately seeking his friends. 

'Oh. My. God.' A voice from behind him spoke. He figured it had to be Adam, he's always the first to notice shit.

'Like it? Needed to get some of this junk out the closet.' Matty said.

'Getting it out the closet doesn't fucking mean you go back in it! What are you wearing, darling?' George looked at his transformed boyfriend in utter shock. Matty was trying his best to communicate to George nonverbally because he had just seen the person he was looking for. Gabby was clinging to Ross' side per usual. This wasn't a big deal, straight Matty often stole the girls from his friends. God, even saying that sentence in his head made him gag. He made his way over to the pair in his cocky demeanor.

'Reckon he hasn't asked you to prom yet, Gabs?' Ross shot Matty a shocking glare. 

'Well, no..' Her Australian accent left a sour taste in his mouth while he watched her eye him.

'Wanna go with me instead?' He glanced over at Ross with an apologetic expression.

'Oh my. Of course I will, Matty!' Her small arms wrapped around his neck. She left the friend group in absolute delight, running up the steps of the school building. Before Matty could even begin to explain to Ross what happened, the bearded boy mouthed a 'Thank You'. He wasn't sure why, but Matty let it go. Adam went on his way to find his girlfriend, Ross looked around the corner for some greasy haired saxophonist from their music class. It was only him and George left. Matty extended his hand for George to hold, but was quickly rejected.

'Why'd you do that for?' Matty exclaimed.

'If you're playing a straight man for a day you don't need me holding your hand.' 

He did have a point. 

The day carried on with awkward touching. George would subconsciously rub Matty's thigh under the table, which would cause Gabby to look at him questionably. Matty would put his head on George's shoulder, which resulted in the female to clear her throats and change the subject to something about her modeling career. George grew tired of this very quickly. He didn't care about how painfully exhausting it is to wax every inch of your body or posing nude for photographers to see. This did particularly excite Matty, but it bored the daylights out of him. So he got up and wondered around. George needed a date badly. Half of the student body knew he was gay, so he couldn't ask a random girl. He scrolled through his phone and looked, and looked. George couldn't come up with anybody.

'Guess he really does have a type, huh?' A soft spoken voice came from behind him.

'Hey, Gem.' Gemma was Matty's first serious girlfriend. But she was also the one who helped him realize he wasn't straight. There was no bad blood between them at all. 

'Why is he dressed like that? Has he lost his marbles?' 

George explained the whole predicament in nearly thirty seconds.

'That's bullshit. Also, is she that dense to realize he's a flaming homosexual?' Gemma retorted.

'I don't ask the questions. But I do have one. Are you willing to be my date?' 

'Don't see why not. Pick me up at 8?' 

'Yeah.'

That fucking simple! George really didn't see why Matty had to put on a damn costume to ask someone out. He returned to the lunch table to see Matty absentmindedly poking his chips in ketchup. Gabby was still talking on and on about Australia. Matty looked up at him with relieved eyes. Seeing his boyfriend pay no mind made George smile a bit. This was only a mere reflection of what was to come that weekend.


End file.
